Kyriarchia Isorropia Tou (Balance's Sovereign) 2
by I'm not ofreakingkay
Summary: This is an alternate version of the first one that I published on this site. I've been working on it since I posted the first one. Same summary, but a different plot. A VERY different plot. The first chapter's the same, but I recommend that you still read it since I changed some details that might be important later in this version. Rated T, but rating may change later on. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary:_**

 _When Percy Jackson is sent to the world of Claymore for being too dangerous, things start to get a little interesting, and events that we all know are changed drastically. Primordial-Percy, Older-Percy. Emotionally changed-Percy. OOC_

 ** _Chapter One_**

The sun beat down on a lone man walking down a dirt path. He was tall – around six feet – and he was wearing a black cloak that covered his body with the hood up. There were no visible weapons on his figure aside from a dark brown bow slung across his back alongside its quiver.

As the man walked down the path, the intense heat caused heat waves to be visible, but the man was seemingly not bothered by it at all. He walked for several minutes before he came across a woman.

She was sitting next to a cart that turned over and lost a wheel with tears slowly dripping down her face. Next to the cart lay the bodies of several men – all of whom had slash wounds upon their bodies. The woman looked up and gained a hopeful, but also fearful, look as she said:

"P-Ple-Please! Can you help me? There were so many, they killed my husb…" The woman was cut off mid-sentence by a whisper of metal cutting through the air and a slight shuffling sound from within the cloak. The man's slow, aimless gait did not change at all as he walked past the woman who had a look of confusion on her face. Just as the man walked past her, not even a foot away, a line appeared in her neck and purple blood burst from the now headless body.

With his back now facing her, the man listened as her body hit the ground with a much louder thud than should have been possible. The man did not stop or even slow down as the body of a large and grotesque monster hit the ground behind him, but rather kept moving without any indication that he had even noticed what had happened.

He sighed as he thought, _'That's the third one today,'_ and pondered on the strangeness of this world that had become the normal for him – despite being his prison – and how he got there.

He remembered the day that the Second Giant War had ended, the day he fulfilled his second prophecy, the day he lost everyone he knew and loved, and the day he killed an immortal. Of course, he had done so before – killed monsters who were in a sense of the word, immortal. He had killed several Titans during the previous war and even more Titans as well as Giants in the second war. That was not the problem, not why he would never again see his loved ones, not why he was left stranded on this god-forsaken world. Although many gods were unhappy that he was likely capable of kicking their collective asses whenever he felt like it, they did not feel threatened. After all, were they not the gods of Olympus? Were they not immortal? Never ending, eternal beings? What then did they have to fear from a mere demigod when he would die in the blink of an eye, anyway? When they were incapable of dying, only being dispersed to come back within a few years. It wasn't long after the war that everything went to hell in a hand basket for the young demigod known as Perseus Jackson.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _The gods were gathered for the reward ceremony. Ready to, once again, thank the mortals – without whom they would be cast down and overthrown. Zeus sighed for what seemed like the millionth time as he thought of thanking Perseus Jackson once more. He really didn't dislike the boy too much, but it was the principle of the matter._

 _Zeus had always been king, always been the one in charge and it had always been his children who were heroes. He had Heracles where Poseidon had Orion, and Hades had that upstart Adolf. Then along came this child of his elder brother that had accomplished almost everything that all his children combined had ever done and then stared the gods in the eye as he asked the Fates for more. And that was the thing that bothered Zeus the most!_

 _The boy claimed to be tired of having to fight all the time, but, as soon as something comes up, he and his hero complex had to go and butt in! His only redeeming quality besides, ya know…saving the world and the rule of the gods, was that he was named Perseus like one of his own sons. Still, the boy was worthy, and he supposed he ought to offer immortality and godhood once more. He focused on the ceremony once more as Athena sent her daughter back to the crowd after awarding her the chance to build the monument to the Heroes of the war._

 _As Poseidon called his son forth, Zeus interrupted him and spoke with authority to the entire council chamber. "We have gone through this once before, and knowing the stubbornness that is Perseus Jackson, I don't suppose it will do much good. But we would be remiss to not at least offer once more. Who here believes my nephew to be unworthy?"_

 _Everyone was silent as Zeus spoke, and there were no objections. And so, Zeus once more asked the child of Poseidon, "Perseus Jackson we once again find you worth of the offer of immortality, will you accept?"_

 _Now when Zeus made his offer, he was unaware of a few things:_

 _First off, he was unaware of the fact that going through Tartarus has changed Percy on a fundamental level. On his trip through the Greek Hell, he found several of those trapped there and had attempted to help them. They wove sob stories of how they had gotten caught in the River Styx and been dragged down by the Titans like he almost was on his first quest. He helped and protected them as they traveled through the pit before they inevitably betrayed him._

 _The second thing that Zeus was unaware of was the time difference between the realm of mortals and that of the Pit of Tartarus._

 _As a god, he was unaffected by it and time progressed normally for him, but one of the aspects of Tartarus is that it chooses some prisoners, and warps time to prolong their suffering. Percy was one such soul, and, by the time he had found Annabeth after falling into the Pit after her, he had been in there for several millennia. Kept alive only by the fact that time does not actually exist in Tartarus and is only another tool with which to inflict pain and suffering._

 _The third and last thing that Zeus was unaware of was that this extended period of time in Hell had left Percy with lots of time to reflect on his life. He only brought trouble to his mother with all of his quests causing her to worry about him. Besides, she has a new life with Paul and his younger siblings, Marilyn and Alex he believed were their names. The two were fraternal twins, born right before Percy disappeared to Camp Jupiter. It was best to leave them alone._

 _He also had moved on from Annabeth. He had been apart from her for over five thousand years as far as he was concerned, and there was no way to bridge the gap that had grown in his heart – it was a miracle he even remembered her. He would now always remember her as his first love, but there was no way she would ever be able to relate or understand that Tartarus had been a much larger part of his life than anything on the mortal plane. They had broken up peacefully and she actually started dating an Apollo camper named Samuel Marston about a week ago._

 _All of this Zeus was unaware of, so he was, of course, surprised when Perseus Jackson didn't immediately reject his offer again. Percy took one look at him, and then glanced around at all of his friends; lingering on Annabeth as she held Sam's hand. He gave Sam a look that told him to take care of her, and Sam nodded seriously. Job done, Percy looked at the Council next – nodding respectfully at each of them – even Ares and Aphrodite – before speaking._

 _"It would be an honor, Lord Zeus. I accept." It was all of a second before Apollo jumped up and started reciting a haiku about how he and Percy were going to be pals forever._

 _Zeus was surprised but found he did not completely dislike the idea of a new god around – even if it was a child of Poseidon._

 _The other gods smiled softly and gave Percy a nod, even Artemis. It was decided._

 _Zeus stood and announced:_

 _"This ceremony is now complete. Everyone, excluding Perseus, leave the throne room. This is not for mortal eyes."_

 _Everyone quickly left, whispering excitedly amongst each other about having known a god in his mortal life._

 _The rest of the Council stood. Even Hades and Hestia stood, surprising everyone._

 _Hades saw the looks he was being given and spoke calmly. "This half-blood has done more for me than anyone in history. He has brought back the honor of my name, secured a place for my children, and has gained my respect throughout his exploits. I will help in this and be part of the creation of this new immortal."_

 _Hestia just smiled softly and nodded before the gods all turned to face Perseus._

 _Percy wondered how this was supposed to go when, all of a sudden, Dionysus looked at him with a pitying glance that spoke of personal experience and then he was consumed in a blast of godly aura from fourteen Olympian class gods. He felt pain like he had never felt before – the River Styx paled in comparison – but, to the wonder of the gods, he refused to scream. Percy stood there with a slight grimace on his face but nothing else betrayed his pain._

 _Almost as soon as it had started, the light died down. Percy stood before them, changed. He was taller now – towering at 6'6". His eyes had also changed. There was no longer any sign of sclera or pupil. His eyes changed color, or, to be more specific, changing colors. One moment they would be his original sea-green, then they would blaze a fiery red, before moving to a shining silver, then a deep void of black and so on in a never-ending collage of color. His chest was also a bit broader than before, straining his shirt. His hair now reached mid back and was no longer messy, just straight and flowy like a waterfall. He looked down at himself in curiosity, having noticed the change in distance from his eyes to the floor._

 _Then came the arrival of the Triplets of Fate. They had changed from the last time he had seen them, appearing as three young women all in their early twenties at most._

 _The gods were also surprised as the Fates had not assumed this form in millennia._

 _Percy bowed his head to the Fates in more respect than he had shown anyone before._

 _The middle Fate raised a brow and asked the one question every god wanted to know, "Why such reverence for us when not even the king of the gods can command such respect?"_

 _He looked at them in slight confusion as he thought it was obvious before explaining. "You who were already ancient when Gaia was but a child. You who weave the strings of fate as a woman weaves a scarf. You who create, watch and then destroy all, even the gods and, while you are guided by what you see in the future, you are not bound by it. If you so wished, the lives of all those here could end with the snip of a pair of scissors; or you could decide that it was our fate to hand down Olympus to the demigods, but you chose to follow the path of least interference, leaving us to make our own choices as much as you can. And while that amount of power is admirable, no one here can ever say that I respect those with power simply for having it. No, what truly draws my respect is the amount of self-control you three have to not simply control everyone. Humans have a saying that goes:_

'Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely.'

 _Apparently, they were wrong."_

 _As Percy spoke, the Fates had ever growing smirks upon their faces as the gods grew even paler at what he said. Percy looked at them all and then blinked in realization. "You thought they were bound by the Ancient Laws as you are? But aren't they older than the laws, having been around since before them? Actually, didn't they help create them to control_ you _guys? To stop you all from messing up everything? In fact, I am pretty sure cutting the strings of fate counts as directly interfering with a mortal. So, wouldn't it be obvious they were exceptions?"_

 _The gods thought on what he said and realized that what he had said made sense. They had been living under the illusions of invincibility and immortality when their lives were all held under the thumb of the Fates without them ever knowing about it._

 _The Fates smirked once more before the one on the left (Percy still couldn't remember who was who) spoke. "Thank you for recognizing us and what we do. So few realize the scope of our responsibilities." Percy just bowed his head and waited._

 _The Fates glanced at him as their eyes lit up with a light and spoke in unison, "All hail Perseus, Primordial of power, balance, and…" Here the three Fates paused as they looked at each other before nodding. The eyes of the gods widened larger at each domain mentioned. "Time, light, and water. Master of the Earth and Essence of battle."_

 _The throne room was so quiet that the soft crackling of Hestia's Hearth was like a blazing inferno. The gods were shocked as the Fates declared the new immortal or Primordial._

 _Percy himself was stunned with his mouth slightly hung open. "What…what do you mean Primordial? I thought I was to be a god?" Percy asked quietly._

 _The Fates nodded, their eyes growing sad as they knew what was going to happen next. Sighing, they spoke. "Yes, but when you slew Gaia, she did not return to her slumber as you all thought. She died. Faded. Moved on. She was slain by Perseus Jackson, and, for some reason beyond even our understanding, you are capable of permanently killing immortals. As such there was a need for a new Primordial. The gods may come and go, and not much will be lost for they simply claim dominion over whatever they are the god of. The Primordials are different in that they do not control it, but they are its very existence. Gaia was the Primordial of the Earth and all planetary bodies, not because she could control them, but because she_ was _the Earth and the other planets of this universe and beyond. As is the same for all other Primordials who still live. We have also gifted you with the domains of most of the Titans and Giants that you defeated who had similar domains to a faded or near-faded Primordial. And with the domains that didn't have a proper holder."_

 _The middle Fate was the one to speak next. "Also, as compensation for forcing you to be a Primordial instead of a god, we have created a new form of primeval dominion. You will be the essence of all battle. Be it emotional, verbal, physical, mental, spiritual, or supernatural, it is yours to command. But be warned, as the essence of all forms of battle you have the power to change the outcome, but, because of your domain of balance, you must let fate continue. If the outcome of a battle is already set in stone, you will not be able to change it, lest you disrupt the balance of fate and destiny. Do you understand, Perseus? You can only change the outcome a fight if your domain of balance allows it. You will know when it will and when it will not." This was said in a whisper as if they did not want to reveal it, but knowing that they must if the future they saw was to become a reality._

 ** _Flashback End_**

Percy sighed as he continued walking down the dusty path. It hadn't taken the gods even an hour to decide that he was too dangerous to keep around. He could see that they felt sorry for his situation, but he understood that he had always been a wildcard and that they could not afford someone with his apparent ability to remain among them. The problem was that now that he was immortal, they could not just wait for him to die, or even kill him as they wanted. They were left with only one choice, to send him to another world where they seal him off from theirs and then hope that he found happiness there.

He had been a bit angry at first, the planet shook a little bit when that happened, but he realized that he could not be angry with them. Sure, he was upset that they did not trust his loyalty, but loyalties can change. He understood that he was simply too dangerous to them and that even if he was trusted now, there was no telling what he might do or how he might change over the course of eternity.

Sighing once more, he glanced at the sun unnecessarily to tell how much time had passed. Of course, as the Primordial God of Time, he already knew; two hours, sixteen minutes, and forty-eight and a half seconds since the last time he checked, but old habits die hard.

He should be getting to the next town soon. He brought his gaze back down the road in front and caught the sounds of a blade cutting into flesh.

In the distance, there was the sound of unsheathing swords and flashes of sunlight glancing off armor. As he moved closer, he noticed that all of the people were blond women, a figure in all black, and a little girl. _'Must be the warriors from the Organization.'_ He thought _'Claymores, I believe the normal folk called them.'_

The last thing he thought before sitting himself down on one of the rock towers nearby the group and watching the interaction was:

 _'What a peculiar smile."_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Perseus watched, silent and unimpressed, as one of the Silver-Eyed Witches single-handedly defeated the other Claymores and whisked the child away from the man in black.

He expected more from them, but, from what he had heard, she was the current Number 1 of this world's "security force", so he wasn't too disturbed with how easily the other Claymores were cut down. This Teresa character didn't even bother killing them; just choosing to render them useless for the time being. Which was good, but still didn't make the fight interesting. Percy had come to realize that he had a small craving for battle during his time in this world, but wasn't too surprised why.

Percy stood up from his sitting position against one of the large rocks. _'Well, that was disappointing.'_ He shook his head. _'Might as well follow her. Maybe she can lead me to the next town.'_ With that said, Percy disappeared into vapor from his place high above the execution site.

* * *

 _About an hour later_

Percy calmly walked into a village that the Claymore and the the young girl entered. It was a small village hidden in the mountains. The sun was high and the sky was clear. The air was calm as it blew against his cloak, making it billow in the wind.

Once entering, Percy took note of the large crowd that formed a wide circle around a Yoma gripping the shirt of a young boy.

Making sure his aura was masked and his power undetectable, Percy walked towards the commotion, completely intending to blend in with the townsfolk.

"Someone save that boy!" a woman called from somewhere in the crowd.

Percy was about to unsheathe his sword and kill the Yoma, but he paused as he watched Teresa remove her light blue cloak with a dramatic flourish, letting it sail through the air. The town's people began to predictably whisper in surprise at seeing a Claymore in their village.

Teresa strolled forward with her hand on her hip and a small smile on her face. "Damn…and here I was ready to relax, but you've ruined it." She scoffed. "You Yoma can be such a nuisance."

The Yoma roared, pushing the boy onto the ground, before charging the Number 1 head on, only to swiftly loose its head in a single stroke of a blade. Purple blood painted the dirt floor as the loud thump of a body was heard.

Percy watched as Teresa frowned, flicking her sword in the air to remove the purple liquid and sheathed her claymore across her back. She moved to turn around but stopped in her tracks once the crowd began to cheer.

Percy smiled faintly and clapped with them.

He watched as an elderly man with a large nose, bushy mustache, bald head, and more bushy hair ringing his scull continuously thanked her. The man – who Percy assumed was the town leader – promised Teresa that he would collect the proper payment befitting the assistance of the Organization's warriors, but was rejected by the Claymore. Instead, at Teresa's request, the town's people were more than happy to give her, and the child accompanying her, a room in the town's best inn.

Not even five minutes passed as the crowd dispersed, the towns people choosing to return to their previous activities.

Percy breathed a sigh, _'Finally, a bed.'_ He entered the same inn that Teresa was allowed to stay in and rented one of the rooms. He didn't have to sleep, but after walking so much without an actual place to rest, he really wanted to take a nap.

During his time in this strange world, he had discovered that this place was completely different from his own. The gods he once knew did not exist. The only form of divinity were statues of gods and goddesses, and the town of Rabona being thought of as a place of worshipping. If only the mortals knew that there were no actual gods here. Only the natural forces of the universe. He even checked by expanding his senses throughout this universe in search of anything divine and powerful.

There was nothing divine, but there were some serious powerhouses in the North, South, and West of the rather large continent. There were also some powerful creatures somewhere else on the planet, but Percy didn't really care about them too much. They were FAR away.

Percy began to remember the moment when he was first sent to this strange world through some Star Wars-looking portal thing the Olympians made, he landed about a half a mile away from the Holy City.

Disoriented and confused, he decided to venture there choosing to take refuge in the first shelter he could find.

He had yet to fully understand the scope of his power, though, so once he stepped foot into the city, _everyone_ felt the heavy power that radiated off of his body.

Some were fearful for their lives, others were bowing in reverence as they preached that "The Lord had come and that he would forever protect their city".

Percy, _completely_ caught off guard by the suddenness of the moment, was frozen in place like a deer caught in headlights. He remembered how he was immediately whisked away by one of the priests and taken into the church.

The man was so happy with Percy being there, that Percy almost forgot that he was just bowed to by an entire city. Emphasis on "almost" because he was suddenly reminded of such happenings when a whole bunch of old men came into the large, stone room and began bowing to him and calling him "Lord."

Percy felt awkward as he just stood their dumbly with his mouth half open in shock and his eyes wide.

It took him about a minute and a half to fully process his situation before he quickly told them to stop bowing and to never do that to him again. Unsurprisingly, the Priests took every one of his words to heart. They even showered him in over exaggerated praises, and they even gave him a throne to sit on.

The head Priest practically shoved him into it in excitement. Percy also noticed how the man looked like he just succeeded in his purpose in life. Well, he probably did when he shoved the young god into the oversized and overly decorated chair at the head of the cathedral where Father Vincent does those prayer things with the people who were allowed inside.

Percy was forced to stay there for three weeks pretending to be their God so that they would peacefully leave him alone when he told him he "wanted to go out and explore their world for a little while."

Thankfully, they gave him a sword, the cloak, traveling clothes, a bow and arrows, and enough money to last him a month in an expensive inn with a large farewell party that was hosted right smack-dab in the middle of the Holy City.

He wasn't planning on using much of the money, though. The only time he actually used this world's currency was when he rented the room in the inn he's in right now.

Speaking of the room he's in, it was a small, wooden room that only contained what someone needed to live comfortably: a bed, a desk, nightstand, lanterns, and one window facing the entrance of the village. Simple and cozy, just how he liked it.

Percy was currently sprawled out on the bed with his cloak neatly folded at his feet.

He sighed. What was he going to do now? He's definitely not going back to Rabona for a while. He didn't want to be reminded of the very reason he was imprisoned here in the first place. Percy sighed again, then shifted on the bed so that he was on his side. He stared blankly at the wooden wall parallel to the bed. His eyes shined in the dark, changing colors every second.

He hated his eyes.

Ever since the priests took him to under the cathedral and forced him to remove his cloak, they wouldn't leave him alone once they saw his eyes.

The only way he could get them to calm down and stop staring at his face was by threatening to put the cloak back on and never showing them again. Obviously, Percy was fine with that, but the priests felt the exact opposite. They apologized saying that they would never stare at them again the way they did before as long as he never covered them.

The bishop had even said that they loved how the colors changed every second and that his eyes were "like a clear pond filled with jewels, jewels that carried the deepest secrets of the universe", but luckily enough, the staring stopped, but Percy still caught the occasional glance and the poorly hidden awe that showed on their faces when he passed by.

Percy shivered at the memories. They had him dress in their finest clothing. Clothing meant for a king.

He was so thankful that he was able to escape that terrible experience.

Personally, it was close to how Tartarus felt when he first fell into the Pit all those years ago; torturous and terrifying.

On the bright side of things, he was able to get the hang of his powers. Sure there were a few accidental earthquakes, surprise tsunami's that appeared out of nowhere, and some heatwaves, but it was all good in the end. He even found out that he could become, in a sense of the word, omnipresent.

That was cool. Completely accidental, but cool.

Though he did practically give the entire town a few heart attacks, and the priests even begged him to stop wreaking havoc upon their Holy City.

Percy mentally scoffed at their way to still sound like they were praising him as they asked him to stop but gave them a heartfelt apology anyways. He didn't want to scare them even more by telling them that he was a complete novice in the list of powerful deities.

Percy groaned out loud as he shifted to that his stomach faced the mattress. Why did the gods have to send him there? Was it some form of revenge for him being so "dangerous"? Or was it a complete coincidence that he landed a mile from a city who basically made him their Parton god.

"Bastards." He spat, voice muffled the pillow. "Sending me here because they were scared of me. They might as well have sent me back to Tartarus if they had purposefully sent me to Rabona. By the gods was that a stressful experience." He continued speaking as he shifted to his side gain, now facing the window that showed the evening sky. "Too dangerous", my ass. I was the one to save your damn thrones, you ungrateful brats. Nearly died while doing it, too." Percy then sighed in acceptance. "I didn't even get to say goodbye. I wonder what everyone's doing right now. Are they upset with me being sent here? Are they happy about it? Or were they kept ignorant of the event, left to think that I had purposefully disappeared?"

Percy growled in annoyance, ferociously grabbed his pillow and launched it across the room in a small fit of well-placed anger.

The pillow flew across the room right onto the empty flower pot on the wooden desk, knocking it to the ground. Once it made contact with the wooden planks, it shattered into pieces with a loud crash.

"Woops." He mumbled. Percy lazily stood up from the bed and walked towards the fallen pot. _'At least it was empty.'_ Percy looked around the room for any suspicious figures lurking in the shadows, then turned back to the broken pottery at his feet.

Percy scratched the growing stubble on his chin in thought. Maybe if he just used his time domain to fix the pot. Nodding to himself, he crouched down and rested his pointer finger on one of the duller shards. He closed eyes in concentration as he willed time around the clay pot to reverse itself so that it seemed that it didn't break in the first place.

Percy kept his eyes closed as a small golden light surrounded the pot until it looked like it did before Percy had thrown a pillow at it.

Percy cracked an eye open to inspect his work. Proud of his ability to fix his mistake, he picked up the pot and placed it back onto the desk. Sighing (he noticed that he was doing that a lot) he grabbed the feather-filled-sack-of-fluff from the floor and set it back on the bed.

Percy looked at the bed, then at the window, then back to the bed, then back to the window. Bed, window, bed, window. He kept his gaze on the window as he saw that it was still sunny outside. He then looked back at the bed then grumbled, "I wasn't even tired anyways."

He unfolded his cloak, put it on, and pulled the hood over his head to cover his eyes. _'Time to go exploring.'_ With that thought in mind, he sheathed his sword at his waste, making sure it was perfectly hidden by the cloak, then walked out the door, into the hallway, then down the stairs into the lobby.

He nodded at the inn keeper, telling the younger male that he was going out, then promptly left the vicinity, and into the village that was yet to be explored by the bored deity.

* * *

 _With Teresa a few minutes after she killed the Yoma_

Clare was giggling at Teresa who was currently sitting at the edge of the bed next to hers.

Teresa rose her left eyebrow, amused. "What's so funny?"

Clare giggled again before deciding to answer the Number 1's question. "Well, that's the first time I've seen you so surprised." Clare grinned. "I've never seen you look like that before. You thought they wouldn't welcome you."

Teresa closed her eyes and huffed out of her mouth. "Heh." She opened her eyes and looked back at Clare. "Well, that _was_ the first time anyone's been so grateful." Teresa turned her head to look forward at the fire place. "Before, I took fees that the towns and villages couldn't afford. That seemed only natural, but it felt good to save people from Yoma without the reward."

Clare frowned, but the frown quickly turned into a smile when she got an idea. Going by that idea, she shuffled from her bed to Teresa's. "Teresa?" Teresa was surprised by Clare suddenly coming to her bed. "Can I sleep with you? Can I?"

Teresa rose a questioning eyebrow at Clare's question. "But there are two beds. Why try squeezing into one?" Clare didn't respond as her head lay on Teresa's lap. "Hey…" she said but realized that the young girl was sleeping. " _Heh_ , she said she didn't need a bed, but she fell asleep the moment she lay down in one." Teresaaffectionatelypat the brunette's head. "Sleep well. We'll rest here awhile."

* * *

 **(I'm following the manga. Bear with me.)**

Not even an hour passed when Teresa suddenly felt three strange Yoma auras entering the town. Her head turned towards the window so fast she nearly had whiplash. She made sure Clare was still asleep before moving towards the window.

She looked outside; it was still noon and the sun had yet to set in the west. She observed the crowded streets bellow.

Nothing, but she could still fell the Yoki flowing in the bodies of the three warriors as they were entering the village.

 _'They're probably my comrades, and they're strong.'_ Teresa hid beside the window. _'So they're the slayers who've been sent to punish me.'_ She could sense them getting closer. She could faintly make out who they were, but it was still hazy. _'Got to suppress my Yoki aura so they won't know I'm here.'_ Teresa closed her eyes as she concentrated on suppressing her aura. _'Can't let them find me. Just walk on by…'_ but she opened her eyes in acceptance. _'But you're not the kind to do that are you?'_ she asked herself.

She listened closely to the sounds outside. Using her acute sense of hearing to make out the words being said by the Organization's warriors outside the inn.

"This is it?" one of them asked.

"Yes." Said another. This one more familiar than the first.

"Pretty fancy place she's holed up in." came the third.

"Let's go." Said the second.

Teresa listened as she heard the door of the inn open and the clip-clomping of armor against wood.

"Forgive the intrusion." Said the second Claymore as she was going up the lobby stairs.

Teresa could hear the protests of the Inn Keeper as he questioned the strange woman who just barged into his Inn.

Teresa heard one of the other warriors talking to the Inn Keeper and a faint clinking. The Faint Smile quickly gathered her armor. She put on her sabatons, pauldrons, and vambraces, but was interrupted by the door slamming open. Teresa smiled condescendingly at her old friend. "Ah, it's been a while, Ilena. You're looking well."

The elfin-warrior narrowed her cold eyes at the Faint Smile. "I've come for your head, Teresa."

Teresa smirked. "We'll see about that."

At the witty remark, Ilena activated her Quicksword technique, rendering the doorway to pieces as her near-unmoving arm slashed at Teresa.

Teresa, still smirking, continuously dodged each strike with speeds that made her look unmoving. She glanced at Clare's sleeping form. "I don't mind you using your Quicksword, but leave the girl out of it."

Ilena kept her cold gaze on Teresa as she used the fighting technique she was nicknamed after. "Don't worry, it'll be over before she wakes.

SWISH!

CLANG!

Out of nowhere, Teresa brought her claymore out of Hammerspace and blocked Ilena's sword in an 'X'.

Teresa smirked, eyebrow raised at Ilena's expression of shock at her Quicksword being blocked. "What's wrong? Your sword seems stuck." With speeds faster than the naked eye could see the two warriors fought to the death.

The loud clanging reverberated across the room as metal hit metal.

Teresa noticed the knit eyebrows and the worry in the eyes of her adversary. "You've gotten better, but you're still not good enough."

The sound of clashing swords soon woke young Clare from her blissful slumber. Clare lifted her torso with her arms on the pillow and observed the fight in worry. "Teresa."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

 _Twenty minutes before the battle began_

Percy was currently walking back to the inn after a peaceful stroll around the village. He found the marketplace not even three minutes away from the inn. It wasn't crowded like he expected it to be, but he didn't really care. He just wanted to explore the little town and find something interesting, but unfortunately for him, this town was as boring as watching a snail climb a wall.

Actually, that was practically the highlight of the hour. It was actually really sad that a snail was more interesting than the town itself, but Percy didn't let that get to him. He would find something to do in this boring town until he decided to leave.

Percy opened the door of the inn, walked up the stairs, and into his room. He removed his cloak with a sigh of boredom, folded it, and then set it on the nightstand before getting back to bed.

God's this place was boring. At least Rabona gave him something to do – even if he didn't like it.

Deciding to try and take that nap from before, Percy closed his eyes and tuned out the rest of the world.

Percy would have actually fallen asleep if it wasn't for the obnoxiously loud sound of metal repeatedly hitting metal right across the hall.

The already frustrated deity growled as he stood up from his bed, out the door, and marched his way towards the noise. He could faintly hear the sound of doors opening and the loud whispering of the inn's patrons.

Having reached his destination, Percy had quickly realized that the clanging was actually a fight to the death between two silver clad females. Frowning, Percy stopped at the doorway – he rose a mildly surprised eyebrow at the damage done to the wood – and observed the fighting with interest as he made sure to reflect the light around him so that he was no longer visible.

Percy noticed that there wasn't much action other than Teresa and the elfin Claymore fighting with their namesakes with speeds that rivaled the comprehension of the moral eye. _'I guess it's a good thing I'm not mortal.'_

Percy's attention was whisked away by the blade part of a sword being stabbed through the other side of the wooden floor in between Teresa and the other woman, with the sudden appearance of the blade forcing Teresa to jump backward.

Clare gasped in alarm from her position on the bed, _"Teresa!"_

The Faint Smile growled in annoyance at the cheap attack before giving Clare a warning glare. "Don't move! Stay there!" Teresa was forced to bring her attention back to the battle at hand when she sensed the presence of one of the warriors.

A woman with short, spiky hair stuck her tongue out with a loud "bleh" as she readied her claymore for an attack while Ilena rushed towards her.

Quickly, Teresa ran and grabbed Clare from the bed before she jumped out the window of their room onto the streets below. "Damn it…" she said in midair, "you vermin."

Percy smirked when he felt the presence of the fourth warrior, though, it was practically unnoticeable. Percy knew he wouldn't have been able to sense it if it weren't for his domain of Power. _'Maybe this world isn't as boring as I thought, after all.'_

With that final thought, Percy burst into a cloud of vapor before reappearing on the rooftop of the inn.

* * *

 _(Since I don't want to bore you with a repeat of a fight in both the manga AND the anime)_

 _When Ilena, Sophia, Noel, and Pricilla are about to release their Yoki in order to fight Teresa_

Percy watched the fight between the silver clad females with interest. He was curious about who would be the victor of this battle. The odds seemed to be on a slightly even playing field with Noel, Sophia, and Ilena fighting alongside Pricilla as they battled against Teresa.

He watched as Pricilla tried arguing with Ilena about how tag-teaming against Teresa wasn't fair. At that moment Percy really wanted to yell out "Well like isn't fair." but refrained from doing so simply because he did not want to interrupt their fighting. Though, Percy's feeling of entertainment was quickly demolished when he saw and felt the four women activate their Yoma power to around 10-15%.

Percy frowned, "Oh no you don't. Not in the middle of the village, you hunter wannabes." With that said, he unsheathed his sword from its sheath at his waist and jumped off of the roof of the inn onto the ground below. Percy, with his sword drawn, walked calmly into the fray before addressing the women as he bound them in earthen hands. "You know, I don't mind you using your Yoma power, but leave the village out of this."

Noel growled in anger as she tries to free herself from the earth's hold. "Who are you?"

Percy raised his eyebrow at the nimble Claymore. "A regular person."

Sophia narrowed her eyes at Percy with her teeth clenched. "Let us go this instant, young man."

Percy cast her an uninterested glance. "No."

Noel's eye began to twitch in anger as Ilena glared. "No? What do you mean no?" the novice of the group asked.

While Percy, Noel, Sophia, and Pricilla went back and forth with their argument, Teresa and Ilena stayed quiet. Ilena was observing their bickering as she tried to free herself while Teresa tried to get a proper read on the situation they were in.

With no luck.

She tried to sense any form of Yoki from the male, but there was nothing. NOTHING! He was just a normal human. But from the earthen hands that were currently binding her and the others, he obviously _wasn't_. Which lead to her next question. _What is he?_

Shaking her head and making a mental note to interrogate the strange man later, she returned her attention to the actual argument. Everyone else other than her, Ilena, and Clare were trying to get some solid answers from this guy, it wasn't working.

Teresa growled as she channeled 9% of her Yoki into her arms and pushed outwards, trying to open the hand from the inside.

Percy, having noticed the shift, turned his attention away from the others and set his questioning gaze onto Teresa. "What are you trying to accomplish?" with that said, the hand tightened around her.

Teresa cried out in shock as the hand suddenly squeezed tighter than before, restricting her movements tenfold. If she didn't have the reinforced bones from the Yoma flesh that was surgically implanted into her system, she would have probably been crushed under the sheer force.

Clare gasped, "Teresa!"

Teresa narrowed her eyes and growled at Percy before setting her gaze on the worried child. Her gaze softened and her voice was reassuring, "I'm alright, Clare," but she glared at Percy again. "What do you wasn't from us? Money, to look like some hero for defeating the warriors of the Organization, something to sate your male desires?"

Percy's left eyebrow rose in amusement. "Neither. I am only here to stop you from destroying this place. The town's people do not need any more damage on their hands then what's already been caused." He turned and glared at the others. "If you wish to pick fights, do it elsewhere. Terrorizing towns just so you can exact revenge or to follow orders is unnecessary."

"What are you?" said Ilena, eyes slightly wider than their usual half-lidded forms.

Percy smiled a small smile at the elfin Claymore. "Just a traveler who doesn't want to see a town be destroyed for no other reason than revenge." With that said, his form began to slowly disappear into vapor.

Before he disappeared completely, he said one more thing. "Finish what you started, but be aware of the battlefield." Then he was gone and the earthen hands fell back into the Earth from which they came, leaving behind five slightly frightened women and a worried little girl.

* * *

 _(From here on out, canon is going to continue until further notice)_

Percy didn't know where he landed, but he knew it was cold and snowy.

 _Very cold and snowy._

He sighed in frustration. If his studies of the world map in Rabona were correct, then the mountainous, hyperborean land he was in was Alphonse.

"Great. Just the place I needed to be." His murmured words were sardonic as he scanned the area around him.

He began to trudge through the large expanse of white snow – the cold not bothering him in the slightest and the foot deep snow only serving as a minor annoyance as his legs sunk into the snow at every step. The freezing wind blew hard against his black cloak and the snow came down fast. Percy had to cover his eyes with his arms because of the hood not being enough to keep the snow out.

He growled in annoyance as a giant snowball came flying at him out of nowhere, bursting upon impact. The size of the snowball was at least half his size and three times the width.

When it hit Percy, the snowball forced him onto the powdery white ground with an audible "Oomph".

The young Primordial, even though he could sense the water around him, did not fully notice the fast moving projectile in time to move because of his focus being more on navigating as opposed to defense.

He pushed his upper body out of the newly formed snow dune, making sure to spit out the snow that got in his mouth. For some reason the snow's taste was disgusting. It did not taste like the cold water he had previously anticipated.

Percy tried spitting out the foul tasting snow but stopped once he realized that someone was watching him.

Percy sized-up the peculiar figure who stood two yards away from him with well-placed suspicion.

The man didn't look like much. He was tall with a youthful "pretty boy" face with long, silver hair, and crystal blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt tucked into white pants, which were tucked into pleated boots. Over his clothes, he wore a blue traveling cloak, with armor-plated shoulders that had white feathers peeking out from underneath, and more feathers lining the bottom of the cloak.

The un-named man smirked at Percy with a challenging grin, as if expecting him to retaliate.

Percy narrowed his eyes at the man. _'Who is he?'_

Percy quickly unearthed himself from the mound of snow and stood up with his back straight. His hood had fallen off when he was hit by the snowball, leaving his multicolored, power-filled eyes on display. Percy wiped the snow on his shoulders and trousers, keeping his eyes set on the teen in front of him.

Percy opened his mouth to speak but was immediately cut off by the man's words. The teen spoke in an androgynous voice, "Not many have traveled this far into Alphonse with only a cloak and lived." The albino-like teen then crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight onto his right foot. The blue-clad male seemed like he didn't have a care in the world, simply shrugging off the cold like it was nothing.

This revelation simply made Percy even more suspicious of the boy in front of him.

Percy decided to stay silent, not bothering to reply to the man who was currently radiating an aura similar to a Yoma. Percy realized then that the aura was much deeper, more sinister, and more _powerful_ than the normal Yoma that he's fought during his time in this dimension. Admittedly, the Yoma seemed more powerful than the monsters back in his dimension. The Yoma were faster as their endurance and strength far surpassed that of the average monster, but they still weren't all that smart. Well, then again, the monsters in his dimension weren't that smart either.

Percy narrowed his eyes.

The guy's Yoki aura was suppressed just enough to not be sensed by Claymores in the single digits, but the Primordial of power could sense it just as easily as if it wasn't being suppressed at all. And boy was there a lot of it.

The man rose an eyebrow at Percy's narrowed eyes, seemingly not surprised by their color or that they seemed to glow brighter as the sun went down. "It's rude to stare for so long, especially when you don't introduce yourself." Percy didn't say a word. Isley sighed in mock disappointment but then smiled cheerfully at him. "I'll go first, then. My name is Isley, what is yours?"

The former demigod still didn't speak as he tried to gather more information about the other male.

Isley's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion at the lack of response. "I'm sorry, are you not unable to speak? If so, then I must apologize."

Percy didn't respond to the question verbally, but he did walk forward until he was standing two feet in front of the Silver King. With a strong voice, and his back straight, Percy spoke for the first time since they met. "Why is it that you want to know my name so badly?"

Isley tilted his head to the side. "Well, it's the polite thing to do when you meet new people, isn't it? Humans these days still have some sense of chivalry, don't they?" He then looked to the left with a faraway look in his crystal blue eyes. "It's been so long, I have forgotten."

The right side of Percy's lip curled slightly upwards. "Perseus."

Isley returned his gaze to Percy. "Perseus. What a strange name."

Percy's small smile faded a little. He had a sadness in his eyes, but it was gone in a split second. "It means _The Destroyer_ in another language."

Isley nodded in understanding. He did not miss the sad glimmer in Perseus' eyes but decided not to ask. Some things were better left alone. "May I ask what you are doing so far out in the North?"

"Some things are better left unsaid."

Isley chuckled at the response. "A man of many secrets, I see. Tell me, Perseus, do you have a desired destination in mind?"

Percy crossed his arms and leaned back a little. "No, Isley, I do not. Why do you ask?"

Isley didn't answer Percy's question, "Do you have a home, Perseus?"

Percy visibly stiffened at the unexpected question. "What?"

"Do you have a place to rest?"

Percy clenched his teeth, eyes settling on an orange color like a blazing inferno. "That is none of your concern, Yoma."

Isley's eyes widened at the accusation. Percy was right, of course, but how had he known? Isley took a step back in shock before steeling his emotions. "I will not ask how you know I am not human – your eyes are enough evidence that you, yourself, are not, but I will not allow you to disrespect me and call me a child." He then stood straight, radiating an aura of authority on par with Zeus when he was being serious. "I was the first Number 1 ranked warrior of the Male Era of Claymores, and the first Abyssal One, the Silver King."

Percy then grew bored with this man. "Was that naming of titles supposed to impress me?"

The lack of shock and fear made Isley curious. _'How strange. Perseus doesn't seem to really care about my true identity. I'll have to question him about that later if I get the chance.'_

"Who are you, really, Perseus?"

The snow was currently beating down on them like a blizzard. The storm was becoming frustrating with the constant wind blowing everywhere, making hair fly and cloaks billow. With a growl at the sky, Percy snapped his finger and froze the falling snow in midair.

Isley observed the still snow in wonder before turning back to Percy – who was looking at him expectantly as if he thought Isley was going to freak-out. "Ho-How did you do this?" He asked as he slowly turned around in a full circle, looking at everything around them.

"I reign full dominion over the water of the universe. Anything that contains water molecules is mine to manipulate and control."

"Amazing."

"It is, now, what was it you asked me? I wasn't really paying attention."

"I asked what you were. You know I am no human, it only makes sense to share equal information."

"Ah, yes. What I am. Well, that's a little complicated to explain, Silver King."

Isley made the universal hand motion of 'go on'.

Percy unsheathed his sword from his waist and held it point down in front of him as he kept his eyes on Isley the entire time. "I am neither Yoma nor human, Isley. I am a Primordial god; a being that personifies existence. I am the god of power, balance, time, light, and water. Master of the Earth and Essence of battle. I am an ancient being, child, having lived for over five thousand years."

Isley was speechless, he stood stock-still with his eyes slightly wider and eyebrows slightly closer. Of course, he wasn't overly surprised about Perseus not being human – the deities' eyes can attest to that – yet, when the admittedly older male spoke his titles, Isley was still taken aback. Who wouldn't be if you just met someone who claims to be a _god_?

They don't exist. At least, that was his philosophy.

Isley shook his head in denial. Perseus was no god, what he said was not true. Percy could be some new form of Yoma or Awakened Being the Organization cooked up to get rid of him.

That's right…Perseus is an enemy of the North tasked to defeat him. All he has to do is kill him and be done with it.

But, there was still a chance that the man before him was telling the truth…

 _'No. It is impossible. There is no such thing as gods and goddesses. They are only myths. Perseus is an enemy. An adversary that must be eliminated, but I do not know of the power he wields. If the Organization truly sent him after me, then he must be powerful. It is essential that I am cautious if I wish to defeat him.'_

Once his inner monolog was done, the Silver King tuned back into the world.

"…ley, _Isley!_ " There stood Perseus with an annoyed expression as he snapped his fingers right under the Abyssal of the North's nose.

Immediately, Isley jumped backward twenty feet then morphed his right arm into a sword and entered a bellicose stance.

Percy was taken aback at the sudden movement. He didn't expect the former Number 1 to go hostile so quickly. Or at all, for that matter.

"Isley? What do you think you're doing?" Percy asked incredulously.

Isley narrowed his eyes at him. "There is no such thing as gods and goddesses, fool. I know you were sent by the Organization to eliminate me, so leave now or suffer the wrath of the Silver King!"

Percy frowned. _'So he thinks I'm here to kill him? Where'd he get that idea?'_ Percy took a step forward with his hands raised in a show of peace. "Isley, I am not here to kill you. I barely even know you. I am not in cahoots with some organization that wants to end you, nor am I lying to you. But if you want to believe such a thing, then I will not try to change your mind."

Isley roared, "LIES!" before running towards Percy at impossible speeds with his sword raised.

Caught off guard, Percy jumped to the left in a roll and stood back up facing a raging Isley. Percy suddenly felt the small flow of warm liquid going down his right shoulder. He cursed in Greek. Isley was completely set on harming him. _'What's wrong with him?'_

Isley zoomed forward and slashed downwards at Percy, intent on chopping off the Primordials head. Percy parried then attempted to kick the overpowered Yoma in the stomach only for said Yoma to jump backward, away from the range of Percy's legs and sword.

Isley zoomed forward, charging his sword arm into an ax and attacked Percy again and again. Each slash and each hack were readily parried, sidestepped, blocked, or deflected.

The Silver King snarled savagely as his opponent didn't even try to fight back. _'I'll kill him. I'll kill him then feed him to my army. Yes, that's exactly what I'll do.'_ He attempted to hack away at the Primordial, but Percy had jumped backward, away from his arms.

"Enough, Isley! Why are you so set on thinking I was sent to kill you? This is ridiculous! I barely even know you!" At the last word, Percy stomped his foot on the ground creating a large fissure in the earth. Out of the fissure, a large hand formed as it grabbed the unsuspecting Abyssal One, binding him in an earthen hold.

Isley struggled to get free, but it was all in vain once the hand began to squeeze. Isley gasped as his ribs began to cave. He grits his teeth, "Bastard."

Percy's eyebrows rose. "Me? I'm not the one who accused someone _they just met_ of attempted murder." He re-sheathed his sword in its scabbard then walked up to the bound Abyssal. "I don't know where you got the idea that trying to kill me is possible, but I do applaud you for being able to cut me a few times." Percy examined his slightly torn shirt that was lined with silver Ichor along the tears (Isley took his time to look at the silver liquid steadily flowing from Percy's chest). "Now, will you stop with this nonsense? Please. I would really like a place to rest right now, and you trying to kill me is not making me feel any better. I won't try to make you believe I'm a deity, but I won't tolerate your attempts of getting rid of me because of your apparent fear of being usurped. The gods know how I don't need another Zeus in my life." He mumbled the last part, but apparently Isley still heard it if the curious expression didn't have any other reason to be there. Percy sighed, "So will you stop?"

Isley noted the genuine seriousness in Percy's words. "Fine, but if I discover that you were lying to me, then I will kill you immediately."

Percy nodded. "I wasn't going to kill you, anyway."

Isley nodded, then gestured with his eyes towards the snowy, earthen hand that was currently squeezing his insides. Not that he really cared, he would heal.

Percy's eyes widened a slight bit. "Oh! Sorry." Then the hands crumbled back into the earth, unceremoniously dropping the Awakened Being onto the snowy ground with a thud.

Isley stood back up, ridding himself of the dirt and snow as he glared at Percy half-heartedly. "Thank you." He mumbled.

Percy tilted his head like a curious dog and smiled. "You're welcome."

Isley grunted. His ribs ached from the pressure they were previously subject to. "If you weren't here to kill me, then why are you in Alphonse?"

"To be completely honest with you, I did not intend to land this far north or go north, for that matter. This is kind of still new to me."

Isley frowned in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not native to this dimension, Silver King. I was banished from my home because of the threat I posed to my family's rule. I have a feeling that I'll be here for a while."

"Oh. So you are not familiar with these lands?"

"Exactly."

"I see." Isley brought up his hand and rested his chin on his palm and looked at the ground. "There is a village at the edge of Alfonse north from here. You can rest there for the night, but I don't recommend you stay there to live."

Percy's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Why not?"

Isley brought his blue eyes back to Perseus. "For the time being, that is none of your concern, but it will be of your best interest to do as I say, Primordial."

Percy sighed. "Fine. Take me to this place and we will go from there."

"Follow me, then."

With that said, the two traveled long and far across the hyperboreal land of Alphonse. They trekked for twelve days, non-stop, having many conversations and many run-ins with stray Yoma who wanted a shot at killing the two powerful people. Each attempt failing, obviously.

When the snow storms became rougher and more challenging, Percy simply willed the snow to pass harmlessly around them.

This had surprised Isley, not because of the display of power, but of the willingness to keep someone who tried to kill you safe. The Abyssal One of the North would never admit it, but it warmed his heart just a smidge.

Percy had been insistent on trying to make their travels more interesting. He formed figures out of the water molecules in the air and ice, then had them moving about. He made said figures fight against the two organic beings as a past time. He even went as far as to sprout conversation about trivial things.

Let it be said that their journey was not boring in the slightest.

Isley had begun to warm up to Perseus, even going as far as finally accepting that he was a deity from another dimension.

After the ninth day, the two could already be classified as friends. Not best friends – like the ones who knew each other for as long as they can remember, and can tell each other their deepest darkest secrets with the knowledge of the other not sharing such personal information – or acquaintances, but good friends who bonded over a short period of time and who can trust each other enough not to betray the other.

Who knew that traveling with someone for twelve days could create such bonds?

On the twelfth day, the two had made it to Pieta. It was an alpine-like village cradled by a mountainous valley in the northern region of Alphonse. There weren't many people out and about, but it was expected with the amount of snow falling.

The duo walked past a building that resembles an ancient Greek temple converted into a medieval Orthodox church. This church-like building had a statue on the portico. Percy wasn't an art fanatic, but he noted that the statue was patterned after the Michelangelo's sculpture, with a woman holding the body of a man. Niches on either side of the Pieta sculpture display statues of knight-like warriors bearing heater shields.

There was a woman in a thick, brown dress and shawl rushing out of the building with a baby wrapped carefully in the shawl. She clutched the child to her chest, pulled the wrapped shawl over her ducked head, and then ran down the steps and out of sight.

The young deity had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time he saw her again.

The two men continued on, passing a few buildings and towards an old-looking Inn. Isley stopped at the entrance and turned to face Percy. "This is the Eastern Inn. This is where you will sleep for the duration of your stay, but remember, you need to leave Pieta after several years. Two would be the recommended amount."

"You still haven't told me why I have to leave Pieta."

Isley scowled a little. "There is a war among us, Primordial. This land isn't safe for anyone, especially in two years. Staying will only lead to conflicts you have no reason to be involved in."

Percy frowned at the Silver King. _'He's telling me this as if I won't be able to handle anything. Fine, I'll play his game, but that doesn't mean I won't add my own rules.'_

Percy raised his fist and made the universal #1 motion with his pointer finger. "Fine, but on one condition," Isley nodded, mentally preparing himself for an obvious headache. "You need to visit me at least once every two weeks." Isley's jaw unhinged. He was not expecting that. At all.

"What?"

"You heard me. Every two weeks."

"Why?!"

At this, Percy cooked up one of the most innocent looks he could muster. "You didn't think this old man wouldn't get lonely, did you? After all, we are friends now, Silver King. You need to know how your friend is holding up in this unfamiliar dimension."

"Bull shit."

Percy gasped dramatically, even going as far as to widen his eyes and cover his mouth with his hand an inch away from his mouth, held straight. "Isley, you wound me so. Are you telling me that you don't want to visit little-ole-me?"

"Yes."

Percy scowled at him and placed his hands on his hips as if he was going to scold a child. "And why not? Are you afraid that by visiting me, your image as an Abyssal One would be tarnished and replaced with some sorry excuse of an image?"

"Yes."

"Well, too bad. Either you come visit, or I visit _you._ " The threat was evident in his voice. Why is it that he wanted Isley to visit him so badly? The answer was simple.

Boredom.

Not only did he want to mess with Isley, but Isley was actually the first person to really get to know him in this godforsaken dimension. The Priests from Rabona didn't try getting to know him when he was there. They were too scared and overly blinded by their religious faith to really try.

An Abyssal One of the Male Generation of Claymores and a Primordial God from another dimension. Percy felt that losing the friendship they had unwillingly built would be such a shame.

And a waste of time.

So, Percy refused to let Isley go without a fight. Call it clingy, but he didn't really care.

With his decision set in stone, Percy glared heatedly at Isley as the other male tried to argue with the Primordial's condition.

Isley glared back but relented. He rationalized that arguing wouldn't help him nor would clashing fists rule in his favor. "Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about it. I have my own things to do and visiting you every week is only going to hinder my plans."

Percy never said that Isley should visit every week, but he wasn't going to correct the man. Why not let the Silver King think that he _had_ to visit every seven days? That would be fun.

Percy smiled victoriously, eliciting a grunt of annoyance from the silver and blue-clad male. "Perfect! I'll keep you to your promise."

"I never promised you anything."

"You technically did."

"No, I did not."

"Yah, you did. It's something I like to go by. Whenever someone says that they'll do something for me, I take it as them promising me that they will do it. So, you promised that you will visit me."

Isley growled and clenched his fists, "When did you start doing that?"

"Rabona."

"Right, the city who made you their patron. Why did you start going by that ridiculous philosophy?"

Percy raised his hands in mock surrender. "What can I say? I take people's loyalties seriously. A promise is a promise. You break a promise," Here, the joking ended, turning into a dark seriousness that made Isley shiver as he met the cold red eyes of the man before him, "and I break you."

Isley spoke, voice shaking just a little. "I-I understand, Perseus."

Percy's serious demeanor changed in a split second. "Alright, welp, see you soon Isley!" With that said, Percy waved goodbye and entered the inn without another word, leaving Isley outside in the snow with a shocked expression.

The Silver King's eyes were wide. Those eyes, they were as red as spilled blood. They looked dangerous, holding untold power within their depths. The crimson orbs that rested in tanned eye sockets had seemed to strip his soul bare and search through his psyche until they found his deepest, darkest secrets. And what scared the first Abyssal One the most was Percy's mood swings. One second he was happily negotiating with Isley, then the next second he was indirectly threatening him.

Isley shivered, not because of the cold outdoors – that didn't bother him in the slightest – but because of Percy's personality in general. Ever since they met twelve days ago, Isley had felt an aura of danger around the Primordial. There was always his instincts telling him to either fight or flee, but Isley had ignored them. Having passed them off as being overly paranoid, but now? Now he understood why his instincts were telling him to be careful.

Perseus Jackson is a dangerous man. Unpredictable, impossibly so.

If Isley didn't know any better, he would have agreed with the god's decision to send the Primordial away to his dimension.

Shaking his head and putting those thoughts to the back of his mind, Isley began to walk away from the inn, and away from the village.

He never did notice the multi-colored eyes watching him from a second-floor window, and he never noticed the crooked smile that formed on the same face.

"I'll play your little game, boy. But I have some rules I'd like to add." Then the curtains fell back in place, hiding Percy's face from view.


	4. Chapter 4

_Eight weeks later_

Percy whistled a merry tune as he carried a basket of fruit, vegetables, and bread around the market. The entire marketplace was packed with men, women, and children looking to buy something to eat, drink, and play with. He smiled as he listened to the bustling crowd and the voices of the vendors shouting out and gathering people to their booths.

The young Primordial calmly rejected a merchant looking to sell him their handcrafted jewelry.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a look, young man? It would make a fine gift for a special someone in your life." The enthusiastic, middle-aged man edged closer to Percy, bringing a necklace made out of pearls and beads up to his face.

Percy smiled kindly and waved his hand in calm rejection. "No thank you, sir. I am fine." Then he walked away from the pouting merchant, who then greeted another unsuspecting customer with equal enthusiasm.

Percy sighed in relief. That wasn't his first run-in with merchants; a kind smile and a wave of his hand were his only way of showing that he wasn't interested without scaring the bejeezus out of the poor mortals.

Having finished his shopping, Percy decided to return to the inn he'd been staying at for the past eight weeks. As he walked, his thoughts began to take over his mind and his body went on autopilot for the time being.

It had been an interesting eight weeks; Isley had kept to his word and visited as often as possible, and the two's friendship grew bit by bit every visit.

Isley came two days ago with a basket of bread, grapes, cheese, and wine, so the two of them had a delicious brunch before the Abyssal One returned to his army (much to Percy's disappointment).

Percy unlocked the door to his room and set the basket on the small counter in this world's version of a small kitchen; a counter, small fireplace under a chimney, and large basket with a kitchenette on the left wall. Percy had to admit, this room was large for the average Inn; 30 feet by 60 feet seemed HUGE in comparison, but he wasn't complaining. It was one of the better inns, anyways.

Percy began to gather some of the food in the basket to put away when there was a loud knocking at the door. Curious, he set the loaf of bread back into the basket and walked to the door.

The knocking was getting louder and more frantic by the second. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" he opened the door expecting to see one of the residents or the innkeeper wanting to ask him for something, but neither were at the door. Instead, Isley was there looking stressed and annoyed about something. His clothes were soaking wet and hair flat on his head because of the rain.

Percy raised a questioning eyebrow at his friend, waiting for him to speak. He didn't have to wait long.

"You know, it was much brighter outside a few hours ago, and it doesn't really rain here either."

Percy scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "Well, I got bored with the constant cold and dry climate of Alphonse. I may or may not have involuntarily influenced the weather. My bad, but, anyways, why are you here? Not that I don't mind you being here, but I'm just curious as to why."

Isley sighed, "May I come in? It's usually warmer inside."

"Of course, come in." Percy opened the door wider for Isley to enter before closing the door and leading him to the kitchen where he grabbed two chairs and set them near the fire. "Here, sit."

Once they sat, Percy conjured a mug of hot chocolate and handed it to Isley, who took it from him gratefully once he saw the steam coming from the brown liquid. He took a sip, savoring the taste of the foreign beverage – realizing that this must have been one of the drinks they had in Percy's dimension – before starting his explanation. "The reason I am here is rather complicated." At Percy's nod, he continued. "Two days ago, after I left, I sensed a powerful Yoma aura a few miles away. Curious as to who it was, I tracked it. Once I reached the location, I found something, err, some _one_."

"Who?" Percy asked as he crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair.

"A girl. Well, an Awakened One to be precise. She was in her awakened form at the time – a female winged humanoid, standing at about 2 meters tall with a single horn on her forehead. She had short blond and tousled hair on her head, and also had a human-like face, but with skin that was a light shade of blue-violet."

"Rather descriptive, aren't you?"

"Don't mock me, Perseus. Anyway-"

"It's Percy, Isley."

"I don't care." When Percy was going to protest, he interrupted him. " _Anyways_ , we battled for a time, at first it was quite easy. I had cut off her arms and impaled her with my arm, but her arms regenerated and she took off half of my torso in an instant. Strangely, she kept rambling on about her family, saying she wanted them to save her. I prepared to attack, but she shifted back to her human form and cried. I couldn't do it, Perseus. Her mind had returned to that of a child. It through me into a loop."

"What are you trying to tell me, Isley?"

"I admitted defeat. She had won the battle by removing half of my body. I swore my loyalty to her and vowed to assist her in finding her family. I came to ask if you would join us."

Percy's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Where to? Do you even know who she is? Is she with you?"

Isley scoffed, "Her name is Pricilla. We will be going to Musha in the Southern Lands, and yes, she is here."

Percy stood up from his chair with a chuckle. "How interesting. I would love to meet the one who defeated the Great Silver King himself. Heh, I'll go. I was getting bored anyway."

Isley scowled at the fact Percy was mocking him, but let it slide. He was used to the Primordial's antics. "Meet us at the church." With that said, Isley got off his chair and began walking for the door, but stopped and turned when he got there. "Also, you wouldn't mind making the rain stop, would you? It is quite annoying."

Percy smirked crookedly, a mischievous glint in him multicolored eyes. "Maybe."

Isley shook his head and left, closing the door behind him.

Percy's smile dropped. He had already known about Isley's battle long before the Silver King told him. He wasn't concerned about Isley's health, but rather his intentions. Percy may not have known him for long, but he knew Isley enough to know that the Abyssal of the North was cunning. The primordial knew a lie when it was spewed, and Isley definitely lied about swearing his loyalty to Pricilla because she defeated him. Though Percy knew that that wasn't the case, he didn't know Isley's actual intentions, but, nevertheless, he would meet this Pricilla and join them in finding her parents. He would also try discovering Isley's reasons for doing what he did.

But, with that in mind, Percy really wanted to go out of town for a bit. Adventures were a great means of getting rid of other-worldly boredom. He gathered his food basket and cloak and walked out the door towards the church. There was no point in letting good food go to waste.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Isley? Are you really going through with this?"

Isley regarded his general with a passive expression. "Yes, Rigaldo. I want you to return to the army for now. I will call you when necessary. You will be left in charge in my absence."

Rigaldo nodded, "Of course. I will do my best."

"Good. He will be here soon, so I would advise you to leave before he senses your presence."

"Of course, but if I may ask, why do you not want him to know I am here? I see no harm."

Isley looked back at Rigaldo with an amused smirk. "Oh, Silver-eyed Lion King, if only you knew the danger you would be putting yourself in if you let him know you were here. Though, he may not harbor any ill will towards you or the others, there is no telling what power he holds and what he can do with it."

"Do you fear him? Do you fear Perseus?"

Isley stiffened, but glared angrily at Rigaldo, "Don't say his name, you fool! Names have power! Don't ask such ridiculous questions! I gave you orders, now see to it that they are fulfilled!"

Rigaldo bowed then zoomed away back to the army, but Isley failed to notice the small smile gracing his general's lips as Rigaldo left without another word.

Isley grit his teeth and clenched his fists. _'He? Fear Perseus? What a ridiculous thing to say! They were friends, there is no reason for him to fear that idiot.'_ He opened his eyes and looked at the town. He suddenly remembered what happened a few weeks ago. The day he brought Percy to the inn. He could never forget those crimson red eyes or the power they held. The hairs on the back of Isley's neck rose. _'Those eyes will forever be ingrained in my psyche. The eyes of a dangerously powerful entity. Eyes that held wisdom and anger in their depths.'_ Who was he kidding? There was a deeply hidden fear of the one who calls him a friend, but there was also jealousy and respect. Jealousy for the power Percy held, and respect for the way he is today. Most people would go mad with the untold power they held at their fingertips, but Percy wasn't most people, he was Percy.

There was a sudden tugging of his cloak. Isley's train of thought was broken when the girl at his side grabbed his attention. "What is it Pricilla? Is something wrong?"

Pricilla – a young girl with a brown cloak covering her short, spiky brown hair, and brown eyes – pointed towards the street in front of the church. There were no people out and about because of the time, but there was a silhouette of a man walking towards them with a basket in hand and a cloak covering his body. The only light sources being the moon and intimidating purple eyes that glowed in the darkness of the night.

"Perseus, you made it," Isley said to the man who was now only a few feet away.

"Yes, I have, Isley, but would you please refrain from calling me by my full name and introduce me to your new friend?"

"Of course. Percy, this is Pricilla. The one I told you about earlier."

"Ah, yes. A pleasure to meet you, child." He stretched out his hand for a handshake but was disappointed to see that she didn't want to return the gesture. He dropped his hand with a faint grunt of disapproval. "Isley tells me you are looking for your parents in Musha, and has asked me to accompany the two of you. I hope this will be a fine little adventure, don't you think?"

She didn't respond but kept on staring at him with a frown. It seems she was trying to figure something out but was having some difficulty doing so.

Percy turned back to Isley with a frown, "A bit rude, don't you think?"

Isley shrugged his shoulders, not really caring. He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by the girls choice of words.

"It's you."

The two males turned to Pricilla confused. "Pardon?" asked Percy.

"I know you."

Percy smirked down at her, "I'm afraid that I can't recall ever meeting you before, child."

"Yes, you do. You were there when we fought Teresa of the Faint Smile."

Percy frowned and took a good look at her. "Take off your hood."

She did and stared at him expectantly. Percy's eyes narrowed before they widened in recognition. He then did something the two others with him didn't expect, he burst out laughing.

He was laughing so hard now, that he was clutching his stomach. "Oh, this is gold. To think that I would ever see one of you again after all this time. I didn't recognize you for a second, not until I remembered that amount of hidden power. Oh, how amusing to see that you awakened. I didn't even expect a novice like you to survive. Well, even being as old as I am, I learn new things every day."

She clenched her fists. "Don't you dare laugh at me. Don't you dare mock me. You have no right."

Percy's laughing died down into soft chuckling. "I see, my apologies, then." He walked past the two towards the town entrance. "Come on now, we should get going if we want to get to the Southern Lands."

Pricilla clenched her fists even tighter but was distracted by Isley's hand on her shoulder. "Let's get going, Pricilla. Let's not waste time."

She nodded and followed him and Percy out of Pieta and into the cold mountains ahead. It would take a while for them to get to the Southern Lands, and Percy wasn't planning on teleporting anytime soon.

What was the point of going from Point A to Point B when there was no adventure added to the mix?

* * *

 **Sorry for the shorter-than-normal filler chapter because that's all it is. A filler. This will add to the building blocks of the large house I'm making.**

 **Anyways, happy early Thanksgiving! I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I have homework to do and classes to pass, so I wouldn't expect updates very often, anymore. I'm cooking up the next chapter for the other Kyriarchia Isorropia Tou story and Written in the Stars, but those chapters are currently in writer's block, so it'll take me a bit to crack them out of the proverbial egg.**

 **Until next time!**

 **I'm not ofreakingk out!**


	5. Chapter 5

_In the Percy Jackson Universe_

Annabeth stood on the sandy shores of Camp Half-Blood, gazing upon the calm ocean waves as they gently lapped at the soles of her bare feet. The moon was full tonight, reaching its peak upon Night's blanket, and shining its silvery light onto the darkened water.

The demigoddess listened to the roar of the waves and the chirping of the crickets with a serene expression and a lax stance. She leaned back against Sam's chest as he wrapped his strong arms firmly around her waist and gently placed his chin upon her head.

The two stayed in silence, not a word was spoken as they feared it would disturb the calm setting.

Annabeth dug her toes into the sand, letting her feet sink into the ground as the water washed over the appendages. She sniffled, and rubbed her watery eyes. She'd recently been told about Percy's fate. It was unfortunate as he was her first love. Luke may have been her crush, but she didn't love him as much as she had Percy, but that was all for not now. He was gone, banished to another realm far from her reach.

Poseidon and Athena had come to her two days before as messengers, telling her about what happened in the throne room that day. She was heart-broken and looked to Sam for comfort. She hated how her mother dared to have such a triumphant look on her face at Poseidon's sorrow. It was clear that the Sea-god was in grieving and that the Wisdom goddess was enjoying it.

Annabeth wanted to strangle her mother but refrained when she remembered that Athena was a goddess – an Olympian no less. It would have been fruitless to try.

"Annabeth," Annabeth recognized the voice as Sam's. His words carried a sort of worry for his lover, knowing that she was suffering emotionally. "It's late, we need to get back to the cabins. The Harpies will see us if we stay any longer."

He was right, and Annabeth was grateful. The beach reminded her too much of Percy. She remembered this spot being the exact same place she and him would sit at as they looked to the ocean. Percy would tell her some corny jokes about the beach, fish, or Sally's famous blue chocolate chip cookies. Oh, how she missed Sally, the poor woman. Annabeth couldn't imagine how Percy's mother might be feeling about this.

Not good, she assumes.

The demigoddess nodded at Sam, turning around to face him, then smiled. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek, said goodnight, then walked off to Cabin 6.

She would brood on her bunk but thought against it. She knew that if Percy was still with her, then he would have scolded her, gave her his goofiest of grins, and then walk her to her cabin holding Riptide in his fist in its pen form.

Annabeth shook her head as she tried to shake away those thoughts, but she knew she couldn't. She missed him too much to do such a thing. It reminded her of how she felt those eight months of him being taken away from her again and sent somewhere far away from her thin fingers, but she knew this was a different scenario altogether.

Before, Annabeth had hoped she would see him again, but this time she didn't. The brightest of Athena's children didn't believe that she would ever see those sea-green eyes or that lopsided smile ever again. She didn't think she would ever be able to run her hands through his smooth inky-black hair or judo flip his Seaweed Brained ass to the ground.

A sigh escaped her as she snuck around Cabin 6 and reached the door. She entered her mother's children's sanctuary, recognizing the smell of books and the soft sound of her sibling's snores as they journeyed through the realm of Morpheus. Annabeth tiptoed her way to her bunk at the far right, making sure not to make a sound and wake her brothers and sisters, but it was all for not when Malcolm's bleary eyes set their calculating gaze upon her sneaking form.

"Annabeth? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in bed? Where have you been?" he whispered, voice hoarse from lack of use.

She shushed him, "Go back to sleep Malcolm. Don't worry about me, just worry about going back to sleep."

He nodded, then yawned as he turned in his bed with his back facing his sister. "Fine, but I want answers in the morning."

"Thank you, Malcolm. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, 'Beth."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her brother's choice of name and went to bed, wondering how Percy was doing right now in an unfamiliar dimension before she succumbed to the wills of the gods of sleep and dreams.

* * *

 _With our current protagonist/antagonist (however you want to see it)_

"So Isley, how long do you think it would take us to get from here to Musha?" Percy asked as he elbowed the Abyssal One in the side.

"I thought you would know that saying that you are time, you big oaf," Isley said as he frowned, annoyed at Percy's consistent questioning.

You see, Percy had been getting bored of walking in silence, and had decided to play a little game with himself. The game was "How Many Stupid Questions Can You Ask Isley Before He Kills you"? H-M-S-Q-C-Y-A-I-B-H-K-Y, for short. Percy's current score was five.

"True, true, but I want _you_ to answer that, my friend, because, as a god, I cannot interfere with your life questions and quests for answers," Percy said as he brought his right fist to his left pectoral and dramatically puffing out his chest.

Isley's eye twitched, his patience running thin, something Percy happily took notice of.

 _'Score.'_

"I'm calling you out on bullshit. You wouldn't have stopped Pricilla from killing Teresa if you were bound from doing so, AND THISISN'T A LIFE THREATENING QUESTION THAT _I_ AM ASKING MYSELF!"

Percy shrugged his shoulders, not really caring. "Alright, you have me cornered, but I still want you to answer my question to the best of your ability."

Isley growled but answered anyways. "At this rate, we'll be there by the end of the next month."

Percy nodded, "You couldn't be any more correct. We'll be there in fifty-two days and eleven hours if we stop for some rest every once and a while."

"How long would it take for us to get there without any breaks?" Isley asked eyebrows scrunched together in contemplation.

Percy chuckled, mischief glistening in his currently-bright-blue eyes. "Now that's a question you yourself should answer."

Isley growled and whacked the side of the Primordial's head, forcing Percy to the ground by the sheer force. "Why you…"

"Six," Percy said as he lifted his face out of the snowy ground.

Isley paused, "What?"

Percy sat on his knees and looked up to Isley with the most innocent eyes he could muster. "Six questions were needed to get you angry."

Isley growled at Percy, baring his fangs, and eyes flashing gold menacingly. "I'll kill you, you annoying old man." Then pounced.

Percy yelped in surprise as he scrambled himself away from the angry Awakened. "Now, now, Isley, no need to be rash. It was only a joke!" but Isley wasn't listening anymore. He just wanted to beat the divinity out of the divine.

Now, before we forget, Pricilla had been silently watching the two men duke it out on the snow with a glimmer of anticipation in her eyes. She _really_ wanted to see who would win this little match; it was clear that Isley wasn't going to stop until he had his fill of pain-giving. She giggled, Percy had quickly become a pain the moment he decided to play his "game".

Yah, she noticed. It was kind of obvious. Percy always had a mischievous look in his eyes whenever he asked Isley a question and was enjoying the Silver King's frustration a little _too_ much. Thus, being why she was anticipating his possible defeat, and this anticipation was further fueled by the added resentment for his interference that day. Oh, how she wanted to see him in _pain_ …but, alas, it was not to be as Percy had melted into the earth and began making small waves of dirt and snow in his more earthen form.

Percy's earthen form towered about thirty feet from the torso up, where skin should have been was dirt and grass and hardened stone served as his chest plate and armor with magma filling the cracks (think of Lava Girl's armor from that one movie I forgot the name of) *****. The dirt covered humanoid grinned an ore-filled grin as he tried to whack Isley away with his gigantic hands.

 _Percy's voice was gravelly **(pun intended)** and powerful, holding an ancient rumble **(pun also intended)**_ in its tone, _"Come on Silver King, is that all you've got? I expected better from an Abyssal One, but alas, I seem to be wrong."_ Yep, Percy was _so_ having fun.

Isley's anger spiked, but he took a breath. He reminded himself that Perseus often liked to trick his opponents with words and strike when they were firmly in his grasp. "Is that so? Or are you too scared to face me in your human form that you needed a boost of power to believe you even had a chance of winning?" he taunted back, grinning through every word as he dodged the Primordial's strikes.

Percy frowned, _"A boost of power? I don't need to be in this form to kill you, it's just more fun to whack you around with!"_ With that said, Percy dove at Isley, his entire form coming down at the Silver King. _"Now, enough of this! I've grown bored of this fight!"_

Isley jumped high into the air, away from the attack and looked down at the Primordial's disappearing form as the entity crashed into the snowy earth.

Upon impact, the ground rumbled, and chunks of dirt and snow flew into the air and fell back to the earth.

Isley landed gracefully on his feet as he looked around for Percy, wary and on guard, but he didn't expect the earth under his feet to form into a giant hand that grabbed him and lifted him into the air.

From the hand came an arm, and from the arm came the rest of Perseus' upper body as he rose to his imposing thirty-foot height with Isley clutched firmly in his grasp.

Isley struggled to free his arms but froze when he felt the cold golden claw against his throat. Percy had extended the nail of his thumb into a sharp sword-like claw, and set it against the front of Isley's Addams Apple, daring the Awakened to move.

 _"I think I won this little scuffle, don't you think?"_ Percy smiled as he brought the nail closer, threatening to slit Isley's throat.

Isley glared but refrained from speaking for obvious reasons.

 _"I'll take your silence as a yes."_ With that said, Percy dropped Isley, causing the man to fall thirty feet into a conveniently placed snow dune, burying himself in the cold, white powder.

Percy dusted his hands together and looked expectantly at Pricilla – who had relocated herself a bit farther from the two – and Isley – who was spitting snow out of his mouth. _"Well? What are you two waiting for? Permission? Let's go! We have a family to reunite."_

Isley grumbles out something along the lines of "Stupid Primordials and their boredom" and "Why do I have to be stuck with this one in particular? He's crazy."

Whatever could he mean?

Percy reached down and scooped them up into each hand. _"I believe a change of pace is in order, so I have decided to give us a little_ boost _in speed. Don't get me wrong, adventures are fun, but I'm not that patient, and walking in this weather with nothing to do except bother you to the point of rage is getting boring."_

Isley scoffed at Percy's words. "Is everything boring to you?"

 _"No, but repetition is something I'm not very fond of, and even with all my years of living I still have partial ADHD. Old habits die hard, I suppose."_ Percy said as he began to rise higher until his entire body was unearthed. Legs of cooled lava rock and trails of magma were now visible and where his feet should have been were humongous tree roots that were still rooted in the ground. Percy began to glide as if he was roller skating through the snow.

"ADHD? What is that?" Pricilla asked, looking up to Percy's face curiously.

 _"Sorry, I forgot you might not be familiar with these terms. ADHD is an abbreviated version of Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder. It is when a person is unable to control behavior due to difficulty in processing neural stimuli, accompanied by an extremely high level of motor activity. In other words, I'm just very hyper and impatient. It's something I can't control."_

Isley held his chin in though, "I see, so is that why you're so annoying?"

Percy scowled at him disapprovingly, _"Don't patronize me, Silver King. It is out of my control, and you're my only source of entertainment so that I don't go on a boredom-induced rampage."_

Isley shivered. He couldn't imagine what would happen if Perseus went on a rampage because he was bored. Anything could happen when Percy was thrown into the mix. "Anyways, how fast are we going?" He noticed that they were zooming passed the tundra and quickly reaching more tropical land.

 _"About eighty miles per hour, we'll be in Rabona in a few days. Once we arrive we can rest for a bit and carry on to Musha from there."_

Isley nodded then turned his attention to Pricilla – who was sitting with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs as she looked out into the distance, seemingly in deep thought. "Pricilla! Are you alright?" but his voice was muffled by the wind as Percy decided to move faster. He looked up to Perseus and yelled as loud as he possibly could. "Perseus! Can you bring me closer to Pricilla?"

Percy didn't respond with words, or question the silver-clad male, but brought his left hand to his right, allowing Isley to jump to the other.

Isley dropped down to the right hand where Pricilla currently sat, and decided to sit next to her. "Pricilla, are you alright?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows at the strangely quiet girl.

She didn't respond immediately, but nodded her head and said that she just wanted to see her family.

"You will, but you need to be patient. You heard Perseus, it will take time to get to the Southern Lands."

This time she did look at him, "But I want to see them NOW!" her out-burst was completely unexpected, and Isley's sensitive ears nearly popped at the sound.

Isley covered his right ear in mild pain. "Lower your damned voice! I'm right next to you!"

Pricilla hesitated, then looked down at her hands. "Sorry."

Isley sighed at the child. "You will see them again, I give you my word."

The two Yoma didn't realize that Percy heard the entire conversation. He heard every word spoken, and he smiled when he heard Isley's promise. _'I'll hold you to that oath, Isley.'_

* * *

 _Two days after in the Organization's Headquarters_

"Tell me, Ermita, has Galatea sensed anything new in the North?" an old man of indeterminate age with sparse, silver, swept back hair, and prominent wrinkles on his forehead said to a man wearing what appears to be black bandages covering his head and face with yellow eyes being the only visible facial features. The old man was wearing a long, black coat with a gold, metallic collar as he sat on a throne-like chair surrounded by other, smaller chairs.

"Yes, sir. She has sense a large power spike near the town of Pieta. Further investigation is currently in session." The black-clad man said, voice completely neutral.

"Good, how powerful?"

"According to her, it was unsettling. She believes it to be an Abyssal One."

"I want you to investigate this spike of power, and, if possible, eliminate it. I want Dae to conduct thorough research on the remains."

"Yes, sir. I will send an attack squad right away."

"Excellent. You are dismissed." Ermita nodded then left the room, leaving the old man alone.

He folded his hands and placed his head on his knuckles in silence. Without looking, he spoke to seemingly no one in particular. "I know you're here, Rubel. What is it?"

Out of the shadows in the far right corner, a tall, thin man wearing dark sunglasses, a black hat, and a black suit with a rather pointed nose smirked as he walked to the center of the large room. "You always seem to know when I'm here, Rimuto."

"Yes, now what do you want?"

"Nothing in particular, I only wish to serve."

"Tch, enough of your games, Rubel. How is your current charge doing?"

Rubel knew Rimuto wasn't asking for her sake, but only for the results of the rather _unique_ experiment. "She is doing well, but she hasn't shown any signs of potentially being in the single digits like Teresa. I would say she'd be lucky enough to reach the Forties."

"As expected of one who is only a quarter Yoma. Very well, I want constant updates on her progress. Do not disappoint me."

Rubel brought his hand to his chest and gave a curt bow, smiling like he always does. "As you wish." Then left the same way Ermita did without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there, Readers! I just wanted to give you a small warning on future events in the story. Because this story was marked AU the moment you read the first three paragraphs, you should know that Alternate Universes most of the time don't continue with canon. That being said, expect there to be minor and major changes here and there for events in the Claymore Universe. I am hopeless with trying to piece together the entirety of Claymore's timeline with my story, so bare with me and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Isley, or the Silver King as he was called by his Awakened comrades, was a very powerful being. And just as prideful. So when he was beaten by Perseus in battle, his pride had dropped to an all-time low.

A slightly-sulking-Isley was currently sitting on Percy's shoulder with his feet dangling precariously over the Primordial's collar bone as they traveled through the grassy lands of Toulouse. Perseus had notified Isley and Pricilla that they would be at Mucha soon, but it wouldn't be for another few days, so Isley decided to sit on Percy's shoulder and converse with him as a pastime.

"Perseus, may I ask you something?"

Percy turned his head slightly towards the Awakened Being sitting on his shoulder with an annoyed expression. "Only if you stop calling me by my actual name."

Isley chuckled, "I'm sorry."

Percy turned his head back with a sigh, "What is it?"

Isley shifted so that his right knee was bent and he was facing Percy's gigantic head. "Why are you helping us? You could be doing something entirely different. You're even heading towards Rabona as a rest stop."

Percy stayed silent for a few minutes, then spoke wistfully, "I don't know. I suppose it's because you are the only one I actually know in this dimension. Even in the Holy City, I was lonely. Forced onto a throne like nobody's business, and revered as their god." He chuckled bitterly, "Like I was something important to them. I didn't like it, so I left the moment I saw an opportunity." He looked at Isley on his shoulder. "Then you appeared out of nowhere throwing an oversized snowball at me laughing your ass off like an idiot."

"What will you do when we reach Rabona?"

"I'm also not sure. They'll most certainly recognize me in this form. It isn't the first time they've seen it anyways."

Isley's curiosity picked at this new information. "Really? How come?"

"I used to help build here and there. I can only grow about twenty-five to thirty feet tall in my more human form, so I used this one to reach higher places."

Isley nodded, "I see. Tell me about your abilities; I'm curious."

"Alright then, but I'll put this into perspective. I am the literal embodiment of the Earth, time, light, water, battle, power, and balance. Because those domains are so vast, there are no actual limitations as to what I can do. For example, there are different forms of power: physical, mental, emotional, natural, and supernatural. Physical would consist of stamina, endurance, and speed. Mental involves how much your psyche can endure, thoughts, and what you can do with your mind. Emotional power would involve being able to control the emotions, and how much you can keep them in check before bursting. Natural would involve the natural forces of the universe, like solar power, energy, photosynthesis, creation, destruction, etcetera. Supernatural power would be like our powers. Your Yoki energy, and my power as a deity. I believe I'm also able to mimic someone's power and make it my own, but that's an experiment for another day."

Isley grinned, "That one domain alone holds great power."

Percy scowled, "That power is also the reason I was banished."

Isley's breath hitched. _'Shit, I hit a sore subject.'_ "I apologize for bringing it up. It's clearly a sore subject."

"No, no, it's alright. That's all in the past. I don't wish to dwell on what happened." He looked back at Isley and smiled a crooked grin. "After all, why care about what already happened when you can do something else? It makes life dull when you hold a grudge for eternity. I'm not my uncle, so I'm not still angry at people for thousands of years."

Isley laughed, "I suppose that's a good thing, then. It's better to have a happy Percy, than an angry Percy."

"Exactly."

The two fell into a peaceful silence after that, relishing the view, then there was a growl.

Both men paused and looked towards Pricilla, who's face flushed a little when they both looked at her curiously. She twiddled her fingers and mumbled, "I'm hungry", glancing at the two every now and then.

"Right, I forgot you two need to eat," Percy said. He lowered to a crouch and set the two down onto the ground before shifting back to human. He looked at Isley expectantly, "Go with her. It's better if you two have a full stomach before we reach the Holy City. I don't want you eating the inhabitants." He mumbled the last bit.

Isley nodded, "Is there a village nearby?"

Percy crouched and placed his hand on the ground. He spread his senses, hoping to feel any sort of life other than them. There was a small band of bandits not too far from here; about ten of them to the east. "There is a small group of bandits camping in the east about a mile away. Shouldn't take you too long to get there."

"Nonsense, it is a perfect distance," Isley said, with a dismissive wave.

"I should warn you, though. It is near Egon, so I would avoid detection if we are to reach Rabona without trouble."

"Understood," Isley looked at the sky, checking the time. The sun was approaching its peak. "We should be back before dusk."

"Meet me at the gates of Rabona, then. I will meet you there." With that, they were gone in a cloud of dust accompanied by a boom of speed.

Percy frowned when they left. He wasn't fond of knowing a group of people would die before tomorrow. Even if they weren't innocent, he didn't want people to be eaten alive. Living a life of a demigod meant you have to have that constant fear on your shoulders every time you left Camp.

Percy decided to walk a little before teleporting to Rabona. It was too early anyways, and the two probably wouldn't be at the Holy City until tomorrow.

Percy walked silently through the grassy planes of the Toulousian grasslands, listening to the birds chirping, and watching the animals pass him by in peace. It was a serene setting with the warming rays of the rising sun reaching its apex in the sky, and the white, cottony, clouds slowly drifting by. Percy began to whistle a merry song as he journeyed from dawn to dusk, enjoying his moment of peace. Well, as peaceful it can get before a large gathering of Yoma hiding in the tall grass decide to pop into existence and attack him with hungry golden eyes and salivating maws.

Percy scoffed. These were small fry compared to Isley, and if Isley couldn't defeat Percy in what the Primordial believed was a playful fight, then these things wouldn't be able to even touch him without being erased from existence before they can blink.

Percy moved to unsheathe his sword as two of them lunged at him, but stopped when he heard the sound of wind being cut and the two creatures' midsections drew a line of purple and bisected themselves. Percy blinked in mild surprise but smirked when he caught the sight of silver blinking in and out of existence every now and then as Yoma began dying in groups of two. It wasn't long before they were all bleeding out on the grass, with glassy eyes and cut to pieces. While that was happening, Percy had dropped his hand to his hip and watched as the grotesque beasts died around him. Percy counted seventy-two halves, divided them by two since the majority were bisected by the waste, and came up with the number of thirty-six deceased Yoma dead, and bleeding out into the earth.

How nice.

Percy frowned and turned around to look at the woman behind him with an annoyed huff. "I could have dealt with them myself, you know."

The woman was tall, frail, blond, and had silver eyes and armor. Her hair was long, straight, and parted in the middle as it showed a large, sleek forehead. She gazed at him with a frown when he said that, but didn't speak.

Percy sweat dropped, _'These Claymore girls sure do have large foreheads.'_ he mentally cursed his ADHD; habits die hard.

"I have never seen a human single-handedly defeated a Yoma and live to tell the tale, so your claims have no meaning to me. I have no reason to speak to you, as I have other business to take care of, so if you'll excuse me, I will be on my way." She said almost robotically and began walking in the other direction.

Percy blinked, _'Well that was rude. Not even a "you're welcome".'_ He scoffed, _'What happened to manners?'_ He shook his head, _'Kids these days. Thinking they can just ignore their elders.'_ Percy would have laughed at that. Like he was one to talk. He disrespected his "higher ups" on a daily basis.

He cupped his hands over his mouth and called out to her. "Hey! Wait! Can I at least get your name?"

She stopped for a moment, then continued walking.

Percy started jogging up to her. "You know, it's considered rude to not introduce yourself to the one whose life you saved!" He was only a few feet behind her now before she unsheathed her sword in a flash, and would have decapitated him if she hadn't stopped the claymore about a millimeter away from his jugular.

With an icy and remorseless expression. "I don't give a damn about saving your life. I could have let those Yoma eat you before I killed them, but I wanted to finish the job as quickly as possible. It was just a coincidence that you were not eaten beforehand."

 _'Ouch'_. He pinched the blade of the claymore and slowly moved it away from his neck. "Okay, I get it. You don't want to be disturbed. I understand when I'm not wanted."

"Good that we came to an understanding." She said before removing her sword and sheathing it behind her. "A man in black will come to collect the money. Give it to him then."

Percy scrunched his eyebrows. "A man in black? Why would I have to pay him?"

She turned back around to leave. "I killed the Yoma, so my job is done. Your town is the one responsible for paying our fee."

"What city are you talking about? I don't even live anywhere around here!"

She twirled back around in surprise, silver eyes wide. "What do you mean you don't live around here? Where could you have come from? You don't even carry the proper equipment to travel!"

Percy smirked, "Now that, my dear, is none of your business, but I am telling the truth. I don't live anywhere around here. It was just me and two others traveling from Alphonse."

"You and two others?" There is no one else here but you."

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "I sent them off to gather food and told them to meet me back in Rabona."

"The Holy City? But that's four days from here. How are you going to get there without starving to death? You humans can't go a day without nourishment."

"I'll only tell you if you tell me your name~," Percy said with a sing-song voice, and wagging his pointer finger in the universal "nuh-uh" motion.

The Claymore glared at Perseus, clearly not amused by his antics. "Elda." She said.

Percy grinned, "That wasn't so hard, now was it?" He placed his hands on his hips. "Now to complete my end of the bargain. Are you mentally prepared enough for the amount of mind-shattering, reality-crushing you'll ever experience in your life?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nonsense! What I will say to you is true!" He put one hand over his heart and gave a dramatic bow to the waist, lifting the side of his cape with a crooked grin, "I swear it upon the River Styx!"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you swearing on a River that doesn't exist?"

Percy straightened himself and dusted his hands. "Oh, but it does. Far away from here, child, very far away from here. But you wouldn't understand that, would you? After all, you have never seen my old home."

The silver-clad female snarled, "I have no time for this nonsense. A mad man is of no use to me. I'm leaving."

Percy cocked his head to the side. "But why? Why don't you want to listen to the truth? You can't say that to me without your own proof. I can't make you believe what I say is true, but you don't have to be rude about it."

"You're contradicting yourself!" She yelled back, already twenty feet away.

"Learn some manners, Elda! You're no fun when you're grumpy all the time!"

Either she didn't hear him, or chose to ignore him because she continued to walk away without another word until she disappeared from sight. "Tch, what a rude little girl." With that said, Percy, too, continued on his trek to Rabona, dreading his arrival, but calming down when he reminded himself that he wouldn't be alone. "Might as well be there to meet the other two before tomorrow." Without another word, he disappeared into the earth and appeared a quarter mile away from the city walls before continuing from there. He would wait for Isley and Pricilla to arrive before entering. He'd rather stall his inevitable welcome party as long as possible, so he sat on a log near a small pond surrounded by trees, summoned some ambrosia and nectar, and waited.

* * *

 _Eight hours later_

Percy was getting impatient. Surely it wouldn't take them this long to get here, would it? It only took him an hour to get here through his earth traveling ability.

Percy was about to get up from his log and hunt them down when he sensed movement about two blocks to his left in the direction of the trees away from the city. He frowned. _'That better be them or I swear they'll know what it feels like to deal with a bored-to-death me! Annabeth barely survived!'_ Percy began mentally cackling in his head as he stared off in the direction of the approaching people expectantly.

Not even a moment later, Isley and Pricilla strolled in without a care in the world with satisfaction clear as day in their eyes.

Percy grinned like a shark, something the two noticed the moment they were ten feet away from him. Isley stopped at the smile's sudden appearance, a nervous approach before he confronted the man sitting on the log with his legs crossed and his hands on his knees. A kind of dark aura emanating off of him in waves.

"Good to see the both of you made it back in one piece." Percy began, "It took you a while to get here, though."

Pricilla spoke, "We weren't in much of a hurry, so we walked for a bit before realizing that the sun was going down. We were half-way here, anyway."

"I see." Percy turned his dark purple eyes to Isley, who felt a shiver up his spine. "I suppose we should get going. Rabona isn't very welcoming of guests at night." Percy got up from the log and sped away towards the, followed by Isley and Pricilla. Both feeling a sense of doom looming upon them the moment they saw that grin.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go sight-seeing.


End file.
